The Other Side Of Us
by MsReginaMills
Summary: AU [Regina needs to get away, run from the life that she was forced into. One night she gets her chance. When she tries to escape she meets a man, terrified to trust him in the beginning, she kept to herself. Afraid to love him like she did Daniel. before long she ends up falling for him. Regina believes love will concur all, that is until her mother finds out.] EvilCharming!


**Hello!**

**This is my first ever EvilCharming FanFiction and I hope you all like it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**I would like to give a big thanks to my friends Lami and Lily! You guys have helped me so much with the story Idea!**

**xoxo**

**\- Ali**

Run. That's the only thing the young queen could think about. This was her only chance, her only chance to leave the life she never wanted. The only chance to free herself from the prison that was the royal castle. She couldn't bring herself to look back, in fear that it would all be a dream. She could hear the sound of horses hooves hitting the mud as there were distant calls of. 'Your Majesty!' Along with 'Queen Regina!' It took them almost twenty minutes to realize that she was no longer picking flowers from the garden. That she was actually gripping the hem of her cream white nightgown and running as fast and as far as she possibly could.

She looked forward as the vanilla white moon lit her path. She looked around as she came to a stop not knowing which way to go next. Hearing the sound of horses only coming closer she quickly turned and started down a narrow path that she only prayed led her somewhere safe. She didn't know the woods, not anymore, and not the woods around the castle. All to suddenly her ankle was caught in a root that sent her flying forward in a cry of pain as she rolled and her body hit a tree with a soft 'Bump' She gripped her ankle as she felt the hot tears beginning to stream down her face.

She leaned against the tree as she saw the lanterns of the Kings knights walking by as she hid behind the tree and tried to ignore her throbbing ankle. Her breathing was shallow as she heard all of them finally walk by. She had done it, she finally got away. Suddenly she looked up to see a man towering over her, she quickly covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming. She gazed up at the man as the moon hit is face and his kind blue eyes met her fearful dark brown.

Regina was lost in his blue eyes that she didn't see his hand that was extended to her.

"Miss, are you alright?" His deep, soothing voice rang through their ears. She shook her head gently as she finally started to process what was happening and she gazed at his hand.

"I-I think I broke my ankle" the young girl whispered up to the man. He looked down at her and took in her appearance and gently leaned down to wrap his arm around her back and under her knees.

"Then you certainly can't walk" He declared as he adjusted her in his arms. She just gazed up, and studied his kind facial features as he simply turned and continued into the woods as he held her tightly to him, as if she would break.

"Who are you?" Her voice finally found her as she gently leaned her head against his shoulder. No one has ever shown her such kindness without being ordered to do so. At least, not since she lost Daniel. It was different for her and part of her feared that she would have to replay him in some manor.

"My name is David" he said as he gazed down at the young woman in his arm. Looking over her clothing and the crown that was sitting on her head. Was she a princess? He thought to himself, she could possibly be, but he was sure the king had recently gotten remarried so she might be his new wife. If she was... Why was she running?

"David" his name rolled of her tongue as she looked up at him. "Well, Thank you for helping me. My name is Regina" She explained softly as she gazed up at him.

"The Queen" David stated instead of asked because he knew the queens name, everyone in the kingdom knew the queens name. "Your majesty, what are you doing out in the woods at this time a night?" He questioned.

She sighed heavily as he called her by her status. "I'm just Regina, and because I needed to go for a walk..." She said awkwardly knowing he would call her on her bluff. She just hoped that maybe he wouldn't.

"Oh, well in that case" she stopped. "Should I take you back to the castle?"

"No!" She said louder than she meant. She sighed and closed her eyes. "I was running /from/ the castle" she said as she felt David begin to walk again.

"And why is that?"

"You ask a lot of questions" Regina mused avoiding the questioned he was asking her. He seemed to get the message and was silent as he carried her though the woods. Regina looked around trying to familiarize herself with the woods, but it all looked the same to her. She sighed and gently started to relax into his arms from exhaustion. Soon he gently called her name and her eyes fluttered open as she saw a small house made of stone and wood with a wooden gate on the outside and a horse inside. She looked to see hay pulled up next to the house along with other things that she couldn't see in the dark.

"It's nothing like the castle" He said to her and began to walk to the door and pull it open. The house smelled of fresh vegetables and meat. Regina hummed softly as she inhaled the scent, it was heavenly.

"It's quaint" She said as she gazed around the small home. Taking in all the simple furniture and style. She felt David adjust her in his arms and she hissed out in pain as she looked to her ankle.

"I'm sorry" he apologized and carried her toward the back, and kicked open a door revealing a rather large bed, he moved to gently lie her down and fluffed the pillow for her. Regina was unsure if she should trust him or not. He moved and turned his back as he walked out of the room leaving Regina with her thoughts. She gently sat up more as she gazed at her now swollen ankle and sighed as she touched it and winced. She looked over just as David walked into the room and smiled only slightly.

"I don't know much about broken ankles, but when my mother wakes Im sure she will be much more help" David explained as he walked over and moved to sit down and gently placed her ankle into his lap. Regina tilted her head slightly and she bit the inside of her cheek. He lived with his mother? The he should hardly be a criminal...

"I'll just wrap it for the night" He explained and gently took two pieces of wood and lied them up against her leg and started to wrap it with cloth rather tightly as Regina screwed her eyes shut trying to ignore the pain.

"I know it hurts, I'm trying to be gentle" His calm voice rang through her ears and she was starting to calm down as he tied it off and moved to get another pillow.

"Keep it elevated as you sleep, it will keep down the swelling" He said and moved back towards the closet and pulled out a large blanket. He walked over and gently moved to lie the blanket over Regina's body and made sure her ankle was secure. He moved to walk over to her and gently moved a piece of hair from her face. He finally took the time to take in her facial features as he moved to take off her crown and set it beside her. The king was a lucky man to have married such a young and beautiful woman.

"You can take a bath in the morning once my mother checks your ankle"

Regina gazed up at him as she watched him study her face and could feel her face flush slightly under his gaze. She nodded softly as she snuggled into the bed and turned on her side and kept her ankle up. It was already starting to feel better now that she was lying down. She hadn't spoke much, because she was rather nervous to be around him. Not sure if he had ulterior motives or not.

She watched him intently as he moved about the room getting himself clothes and a few blankets as she assumed he would be sleeping on the couch. It made her relax a bit more that he wasn't sleeping in the same bed as she was. He gazed at her as he walked over to the candle that was lit.

"Sleep well Que- Regina" He corrected himself and gazed at her a second before blowing out the candle and she heard him leave the room as the door softly clicked.

"Thank you" She whispered into the darkness as her eyes slowly shut and her mind was ruining rampant. She didn't know what to make of any of this. Was he just leaving her alone because she was the queen? Would he take advantage of her once he learned how she didn't want to go back to the castle? She rusted around in the bed as she couldn't stop her mind from thinking the worst of the situation. Finally after many long minutes she was able to calm herself down. Slowly drifting to sleep and hoping that this Farm Boy was just as kind as her Stable Boy once was.

**Please Tell me what you think! (:**


End file.
